


Born for this

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure indulgence, nothing but PWP. Serious, no story whatsoever. Stiles is 16, Derek a few years older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born for this

The teen was quick study, Derek was pleased to note. Though it had taken months for them to get here, Derek lying on the backseat of his car and Stiles down on his knees between Derek's legs with a mouth full of cock. It was a good look on Stiles and he had turned out to be a natural in the act after a few show-and-tell sessions from Derek he'd been eager to practice as often as possible. Which was fine with Derek, having a boyfriend who loved going down on him as much as Stiles obviously did was pretty damn close to heaven.

They hadn't gone further than mutual blowjobs yet, though he hadn't said in so many words, Derek was certain Stiles's only partner had been his own hand until now, and taking into account how long it had taken for them to get _this_ far he wasn't going to ruin things by going too far too fast. But _God_ he wanted to fuck the younger boy badly, to sink himself to the hilt in that sweet ass and hear Stiles moan and fucking _beg_ for more and watch those wide eyes glaze with lust - for _him...damn_ he wanted it bad but he could wait.

As Stiles's teeth scraped against the sensitive skin behind his balls, Derek closed his eyes and his hold on the younger teen's shoulders tightened for a moment before he got himself in control again and opened his eyes with a moan.

"Fuck you're too good at this. Careful with the teeth, or you better be prepared to get a mouthful," he managed in a hoarse whisper.

Stiles only grinned in reply - he was maddeningly sexy like that - and renewed his assault on Derek, determined to finish him with his mouth alone, something he hadn't managed yet, he'd always used his hands to create additional friction. Going by the almost-growling noises Derek was making he was close, remembering something Derek had done to _him,_ Stiles opened his mouth wide and took Derek's cock in deeper than before. Within moments the older teen buckled under him and his grip on Stiles's shoulders became bruising but Stiles didn't even notice, he was busy swallowing as much of Derek's release as he could, savouring the salty taste on his tongue.

At last the aftershocks of his orgasm subsided and Derek's heart didn't race quite so much. He pulled Stiles up on top of him and peppered his mouth and jaw with surprisingly tender kisses, licking the few stray drops of his own come from the corner of Stiles's lips as he went along.

"You learn fast kid, still can't believe three weeks ago you'd never sucked cock," Derek teased as Stiles burrowed his head in his shoulder with a happy sigh. "Can't wait to see if you're such a quick study on the rest of the things I gotta show you..."


End file.
